This invention relates to retractable awnings in general and, more particularly, to an awning support for mounting to a curved wall.
A conventional retractable awning includes a fabric canopy having an outer portion secured to a roller tube, and an inner portion secured to a vertical wall of a structure, such as a recreational vehicle. The roller tube is supported at its ends by a support structure comprised of a pair of support arms and a pair of rafters. Each end of the roller tube is supported by one of the support arms and one of the rafters. The support arms are connected between the ends of the roller tube and lower brackets attached to the wall, while the rafters are connected between the support arms and upper brackets attached to the wall.
Conventionally, the support structure is movable between a stored position, wherein the support arms and rafters are vertically disposed adjacent to the wall, and an employed position, wherein the support arms and the rafters extend away from the wall. When the support structure is in the stored position, the canopy is rolled up around the roller tube to form an awning roll. In addition, the rafters are usually disposed inside of the support arms and upper ends of the support arms are usually secured to the wall to maintain the support structure in the stored position.
Conventionally, the support arms and the rafters are straight. This construction is suitable for a planar wall, but not a curved wall. Some prior art support structures are constructed for mounting to a curved wall. Many of these support structures, however, do not closely conform to the contour of the side wall when they are in the stored position. In addition, in these support structures, the awning roll typically rests against the wall, which is undesirable because the awning roll can bounce against the wall when the recreational vehicle is moving, thereby damaging the wall.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved support structure for mounting to a curved wall. The present invention is directed to such a support structure.